everlastingroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
First a man, then a reaper, then something completely different. Sorrow and death would hail the coming of the horror known simply as Crow. Appearance Under the service of hell and onward Crow liked to appear as a large black bird. His beak had razor sharp teeth and his eyes were red like the blood of the souls he took. As a humanoid being Crow took his original appearance which was a well built, tan, jet-black haired wanderer, though he ditched his traditional garb and would normally appear in a tuxedo before he went completely mad and refused to appear as a person at all. Background Though his original name was never known, before he entered the service of Odaviing Varo he was a desert nomad, travelling in a merchant caravan as a hired guard. When he died he was offered service in the ranks of hell as a reaper. For years he would go on to collect souls and bring them to hell, growing resentment and hatred of his reaper companions. Eventually he started collecting their souls and keeping them for himself, Odaviing not one to punish ruthlessness allowed him to keep the souls and stay as the only reaper. As his arrogance and confidence grew, so too did his strength as with each soul he consumed selfishly he gained it's strength. Crow began taking souls before their time was due, killing for sport and pleasure. With his growing strength he felt he deserved to sit in on meetings within Hell's political landscape, surveying each one from Oda's shoulder as a bird. He would never give any input to the meetings unless Oda asked him afterwards but he was beginning to formulate his own opinions. Crow's original hatred of his reaper companions had gone unchecked, and was starting to be redirected. He began to hate all forms of life, taking it upon himself to deliver all living things to their end. Oda's ignorance of Crow had led him to become near as strong, and thus he broke free of any ties to Hell. Crow attacked every single state he could, without care or worry of the consequences and thus garnered attention. Some would seek to use him as a powerful ally, others wanted him gone, with such indecision the choice couldn't be made before he had gained enough strength to begin his final plan. He would enact an apocalypse. Crow consumed all of the souls he had collected into his own mass, becoming an embodiment of raw power. His body was unable to contain all of the strength he had gathered so he recruited four soldiers. Calling them his horsemen of the apocalypse, he gave them each unique strengths and some of his energy though it wasn't enough to completely stabilize him. All of the voices and screams of souls in his head were driving him mad, and he would lash out and break up in his speech because of it. His final move to enact his apocalypse was to kill his old employer. Though it didn't completely break the essence of Odaviing, splitting him into two entities for a time. This death would ultimately spell the end for Crow, as a coalition against him organized and he was killed by Enkairidian. Aftermath Though Crow died, his essence couldn't be completely destroyed. The energy that he possesed collected and solidified into multiple crystals, the strongest one growing from all the hatred he had known as Harbinger, and the second strongest from all the souls known as Yeva. The Harbinger crystal would go on to afflict many and eventually become part of the dragon Darkwing. Abilities Crow had three main forms, humanoid, crow, and abomination. As a humanoid he wielded a massive scythe, which he used to cleave souls straight from people's bodies. He could use many energy based attacks, as well as minor illusions and curses. As his abomination he was a giant birdlike dragon with overly long claws that acted as his scythe. His breath would instantly kill any mortal and weaken immortals. Category:Character Category:Male